herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Pure Good Proposal: Obi-Wan Kenobi
A proposal about Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars series Who is he? Obi-Wan Kenobi (also known as Ben Kenobi) is the titular ultimate main protagonist in the Star Wars franchise. He is Jedi Master and one of the few main characters to appear in all six movies and helped to train Luke Skywalker in the ways of the Force in the original trilogy, while becoming the deuteragonist of the prequel trilogy. Obi-Wan is also the deuteragonist in the TV show Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He was the apprentice of Jedi master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and later the master of Anakin Skywalker. He appeared in all three films in the original trilogy, serving as the secondary tritagonist in Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope ''and a posthumous character in ''Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of The Jedi. He also appeared in all three films in the prequel trilogy, serving as one of the two main protagonists of Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace, and the deuteragonist of Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones ''and Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith''. He was also the deuteragonist of the 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars film and series. Admirable Standard In his youth, Obi-Wan exhibited a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit, with a rebellious nature and had to deal with much emotional anxiety. In his later years, Obi-Wan became brave, humble, modest, soft-spoken, loyal, moral, honorable, calm, level-headed, patient, peaceful, selfless, cautious, kind, caring, serious, responsible, discipline, and slightly headstrong, though he retained some of his former cynicism. He had an habit of repeating the Jedi Code mentally to himself as this brought him peace and calmed his thoughts. Despite his many commendable attributes, he was also hypocritical and slightly arrogant, as he often criticized and lectured those who violated the Jedi Code, especially his then-apprentice Anakin Skywalker. However, he once did it himself when he had a romantic relationship with Satine Kryze; a romance that the Jedi High Council were unaware of. He also held a strong belief that "only a Sith deals in absolutes", but this belief itself was an absolute. Despite his honor and good morals; Obi-Wan rarely did the right thing; due to him blindly following rules and orders. As a Jedi, Obi-Wan was intelligent and wise, however, despite this, like most Jedi Masters, he was somewhat short-sighted, as he did not realize that his constantly lies and deceit towards Anakin, as well as keeping secrets from him, was slowly turning his best friend against the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan never defended him from the Jedi High Council in his presence, even when Anakin was right and they treated him unfairly. However, unknown to Anakin, Obi-Wan did defend him from the Jedi High Council, after he would leave the Jedi High Council chamber. In his final days, Obi-Wan retained his traits of patience, virtue, and foresight as well as gaining some of the boldness reminiscent of his youth. However, as an old man, he was eccentric. Even as a Force spirit, while Obi-Wan was not above apologizing or acknowledging his mistakes, he did not learn from them; as evidenced by the conversation between himself and Luke Skywalker when he was explaining to the latter how his father became Darth Vader - for Obi-Wan admitted that it was foolish, arrogant and, egotistical for him to believe that he could train Anakin just as well as Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn respectively had trained him - but he still blamed Anakin's fall to the Dark side on Palpatine. However, in truth, Palpatine had only manipulated the growing distrust that Anakin already had for the Jedi High Council and Obi-Wan respectively, therefore; the latter was one of the reasons why the persona of Vader was created in the first place. Final Verdict He's already qualified, but will be approved. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal